The Crusumcrush Girls
by B-pod
Summary: Flesh, Grains, And Evil Mutated Brains. These were the ingredients used to create... well, read and find out. Actually, don't. And you know why? Cuz this sux that's why. So far it does at least. But I'm not going to delete this.
1. Claire's Heroines

**This is my first story. You may find it a little crappy, but gimmie a break, I have a cold as I write this. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, but I do own Claire. Who, by the way, is the main character in this story. Here we go.**

**The Crusumcrush Girls**

**Intro-**I've always loved the Powerpuff Girls. Ever since I met them that is. I heard that when they were first created, everyone hated them. I can't imagine why or how. When I started going to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, I didn't know what to think of 3 super powered little girls. But the longer I was there, the more I grew attached to them. They were the only ones who were nice to me when I had no friends. Heck, they even saved my life once. And I haven't given my thanks. I never will know, because I'm trapped. And no one, not even the Powerpuff Girls, can get me out of this one.

**Chapter 1-Claire's Heroi****nes**

"Have a nice first day of school Hon," Claire's father said with a kiss on his daughter's head. She was a small 5 year-old with strait copper/brown hair, held into a high, long ponytail with curved ends, and a white headband tied in a tiny bow pulling back her neatly combed bangs. She wore an orange sleeve-less blouse with big black buttons, a brown skirt, knee-high socks and black sneakers.

"But Dad, why do I have to ride to school with _her_?" Claire glared behind glared behind her shoulder at Princess, who was sitting impatiently in her long, white limo in the back seat glaring back at her.

"Because she's your cousin and I can't drive you, for I don't have a car. Now scoot or you'll be late." Claire sighed. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him. So she waved good-bye, and climbed into the back seat of the limozene next to Princess.

"Now listen, I don't want you acting _too_ stupid in front of everyone or you'll make me look bad." Princess said in her high and snobby voice that made Claire's insides curdle.

"I think you've already got that cut out for you, coz." Princess ignored her cousins statement continued with her list of rules.

"You will tell the class the exact description of my magnificentcy, not that they should listen to you. Who would respect the opinion of a broke hobo such as yourself? And they already know how magnificent I am. Yes, on second thought, just stay out of my way and you'll do fine. And also…"

Claire wasn't paying the slightest attention to the yapping of her annoying relative. If she was, she would have punched her in the jaw for calling her a 'broke hobo'. She was very sensitive about her lack of money, especially when it was the Morebuck's fault she and her dad were poor in first hand. But luckily for Princess's jaw, Claire was busy daydreaming about a week ago, when her life was saved by 3 mysterious girls.

**Flashback**

"Dad! Dad, were are you? DADDY!!!" Claire was pushing her way past the huge crowd of people in the underground subway. She had just got off the train and was now in her new home, Townsville. But she had been separated from her father and was in a panic. People pushed and shoved, she was barely noticed at all because of her short size, and her cries were completely drowned out by the hustling and bustling of the busy workers.

"Daddy, help! Please Dad, were are you!" She was in tears now. She was so frightened, and she was being squished! She moved to the side of the station in order to get away from the crowd. But she was still being pushed. Too much pushing. She moved closer and closer to the edge of the station unwillingly, and was getting dangerously close to the rail tracks. "Wait-Excuse me, please-STOP!" One shove too many, and next thing she knew, she had been falling strait into the deep train pit. To top it off, a train was speeding towards her that very second. Claire screamed out all her lungs could carry. All the people around her shrieked in terror. Claire shut her gray eyes tightly, awaiting an electric shock from the tracks if not the murdering smack of the train first. But neither came. She felt an embrace of small, gentle arms, and heard the sound of wheels screeching to a stop, and all the people in the station cheering. What had happened? Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked up to who was holding her. The face of a pink eyed girl with long red hair and a red bow sitting on top of her head was smiling upon her. She was about her age and her head plus her eyes were abnormally huge

"Are you OK?" The girl asked sweetly. Claire was too stunned to answer. She gasped as she looked down to see she was _flouting_ above the railroad tracks, sitting in the girls arms. She then looked around herself and gasped again when she saw a girl with similar features but with short black hair and light green eyes, struggling to keep the train that almost hit her at a stop by standing, or rather flying in front of it, pushing it back. And behind the train, was yet another big eyed girl in blue, with little blond pigtails, trying to pull the train to slow it in halt.

"Claire! CLAIRE!" Claire looked away from the super natural heroes and saw her dad racing towards her.

"Dad!" Claire was so overjoyed to see him she teared up again. The redheaded girl holding her smiled as she gently set Claire down to safety and watched her run into her beloved father's arms as he kneeled down and pulled her into a loving hug and began to sob as well. The crowd awed and clapped for the touching scene held before them. The two flying 5 year-olds holding the train released it and joined the pink girl.

"Come on girls. Are work here is done." The pink ordered the others. And with that, they flew off. Claire pulled away from her father in time to see three glowing streaks of pink, lime green and baby blue trail off up the subway stairs and disappear.

The people roared with applause as the three departed. Shouting things like, "Hurray for the Powerpuff Girls!"

**End of Flashback**

'Powerpuff Girls…'

"Yo. Snap out of dream land. We're here." Princess was snapping her fingers violently in front of Claire's face. Claire pushed them away angrily as she unbuckled her seat belt.

The door was opened by Car Michael and a long red carpet went rolling out over the healthy green grass to the front door of the school, making the kids in the way scatter. Princess stepped out and sashayed to the door, but stopped when Claire tried to get out too.

"Back up. Only I can walk on this here rug." Claire rolled her eyes. It was just fine with her if she didn't make her first appearance looking like a snob like her cousin. She crawled across the seats and out the opposite door, were she ran around the back end of the limo, and joined the normal kids to the flat, single class roomed school.

The kids sat in their seats, except Claire who waited by the door.

"Now class, we have a new student, so put on your best faces. You may come in, dear."The teacher, Ms. Keane said kindly.

Claire walked in the room, trying to keep her head high, but not having much success. All eyes were on her. Normally, she would enjoy the attention, but in the case of not knowing a single soul made her feel uneasy.

"Children, this is Claire. She just moved here from Kansas. She's also Princess's cousin."

The kids began to murmur things to each other. Claire's head lowered even more. She knew exactly what they were thinking. They were thinking she was probably like Princess because she was related to her. Snobby, spoiled, selfish, the three "s" words she wasn't. Now it looked bleak for her to ever make friends. Just then, a high sweat little voice rang out.

"Here Claire, you can sit with us."

"That's very nice of you, Bubbles." Ms. Keane approved.

Claire finally looked up and gasped (Gee, Claire gasps a lot doesn't she). The owner of the voice was one of the girls at the saved her that day at the train station. The blond one. Bubbles… what kind of name was that? And next to her sat the other two saviors. The green one seemed to be asleep, the pink one was wearing that polite smile, and Bubbles was grinning and waving for her to sit next to them. Claire walked over slowly and nervously as the whole class (except the snoring brunette who was now being jerked in the ribs by the redhead's elbow) was watching her in silence, and she noticed Princess was glaring evilly at her and the girls awaiting her at their table. At last, Claire made her way to her seat.

"Hey, I remember you," the girl in pink said, now getting a better look at the sweating Claire. "Buttercup, wake up!"

"Yeah, you were the girl at the station. My name is Bubbles, and these are my sisters, Blossom, and… uh…" Bubbles starred down at her sleeping sister who was being shaken rather harshly by Blossom. "This is Buttercup…" Buttercup's eyes flickered open as she finally began to awaken.

"What the, what happen?" she asked confused and rubbed her light green eyes sleepily.

"We have a new classmate. Say hello." Blossom told her sister sternly. Buttercup looked around.

"Hi." And plopped her head back on the table into another snooze.

"Oh no you don't!" Blossom began her battle to keep her lazy sis up again as Bubbles turned back to face Claire.

"I think you'll really like it here".

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

As Claire walked home from her first day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten (refusing to ride with Princess again), she thought about her day. She made no friends really. She spent lunch and reassess alone, listening to cruel and untrue rumors about her that Princess undoubtedly started.

One thing the two cosines had in conmen, is that they both love attention. Though Princess acts like a snot to get it by bragging about her money or something stupid that people don't usually respect, and wants every single person on the planet to look up to her. Claire tries to be herself and make her loved or at least noticed by others. She was rather good at it in her old school, but she sertently didn't make a very good mark today. The only reputation she got was that she was the biggest rebel in her previous town, and was stopped at every crime she made by Princess (one of the untrue rumors in case you didn't know).

Claire looked up at the sky, it was orange of dusk. She sighed. 'Maybe I should have gotten a ride from Princess. It's getting late and I still have a ways to go,' she thought as she searched her skirt pockets for bus money, but found nothing but clothes lent. She knew where she was going, for her father had given her many tours around the city before incase she got lost sometime.

She also thought of the Powerpuff Girls as she continued down the road. She had heard of them before she had been rescued. Princess would talk about the pest they were for not letting her join their group Claire remembered vaguely, but never thought much of it because she barley ever listened to Princess in the first place, and she just assumed they were a club of gangsters or popular girls, not a team of super heroes.

Suddenly, Claire had a strange feeling she was being followed. It was dark out now and the street lights have yet to be lit. She stopped. In a second, she heard footsteps behind her that quickly disappeared. Claire was starting to get frightened and began walking again, this time a little faster. She listened for the footsteps, and sure enough, they resumed in a quicker pace. As Claire sped up, so did the stalker. She looked behind her and saw a shady looking person turn and walk into the nearest store as soon as she looked. She returned to her normal pace, but was still cautious. A few seconds later, she heard a store bell ring (the kind they put above the doors to know when a customer is entering or exiting). Claire turned, and to her horror, the shady man was leaving the building and walking her way again. There were no people on the streets, so it was easy for someone kidnap her then and there. She crossed the street to try and shake him off. As feared, the stranger crossed after her. 'He _is _following me!'

Claire broke into a run, hoping to find a public restraint or someplace to hide in, but all the stores she came across were closed. She took another look around her shoulder, and to her relief, there was no sign of the man any were. She settled down some, looked around every few minutes to see if he may have been hiding before and had resumed chasing her, but no spooky dude. Just then, as she was passing a small ally, a big, rough hand rested on her shoulder. She spun around to face the owner of the hand and saw the shady stalker from before, know pulling her in the ally with his dirty hand clamped around her screaming mouth.

**Heheh****… Cliff hanger… ****Heheh****. Thank you for actually reading this far.**** I'll try to put the PPG in more. R&R**


	2. Searching&Finding What?

**Dam, not one single review._ boohoo_ . Not that I blame anyone. I gotta say, I was very disappointed in how the last chapter terned out. The first couple of parts of this story will be pretty dull, but I really hope to finish this it. Like I said, this is my first story, so it's crappy. In this chapter, I'm sorta winging it, so... might be weird. I bet you thought the shady guy is some tall, spooky person (at least, that's how I imagined him). Well, when I started this chapter, I decided to make him an actual character from the show; and you'll find out who if you read this, and I'm honored if you are. By the way, if you were thinking the intro about being trapped and the kidnapping was connected, guess again. The real secret behind it is much more dramatic. **

**The Crusumcrush Girls**

**Chapter 2-Searching&Finding What? **

Claire screamed and thrashed about in the man's arms, that were struggling greatly to keep her under control. He was only a bit taller them her, so it was much more of a battle then expected. The man dragged her down the deserted ally way over to a dumpster, were he kicked the lid open, and pulled out some rope, duck tape, a smelly sock, and a big potato bag (empty). The mysterious kidnapper pinned Claire's front to the ground and crushed his knees on her wrist to hold them in place as he quickly through the stinky sock in her mouth, and duck tape over it to keep her from ejecting it. Once she was gaged, he pulled the rope around her middle with much difficulty due to her violent wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp. He became very impatient, and pulled a weird looking gun.

"Stay still or I'll shoot!" he threatened in a deep and angry voice. Though she was afraid, Claire couldn't help but laugh under the gag. She didn't expect him to shoot because a criminal wouldn't kill his captor as soon as he got them, and even if he did, that weapon looked very fake. Like a squirt gun or a cheep hair dryer. But laughing was a big mistake. Her muffled giggles turned to shrieks of pain as some sort of incredibly painful ray shot at her face from the gun. It stopped quickly, but the sting continued to serge trough her head. "And that was on level 1. Now, will you cooperate? Or will I have to crank it to level 10?"

Claire nodded weakling that she would stay still. As the stranger tied her, she tried to get a look at the his face. It was much to dark to make out the face. He was wearing a long coat that went down to his feet, and a (very tall) business hat that shadowed his face even more. All of a sudden, the street lights had finally switched on for the night. Not enough light got in the ally, but there was just enough light for Claire to see a bit of green skin and a gleam of a pair of narrow, pink eyes. The unknown stranger got to his feet and stuffed Claire in the potato sack, which he through over his shoulder and ran out of the ally way to who-knows-were.

**meanwhile at the Utonium's residents:**

"Bubbles! Get the fick out of the bathroom! You've been in there for twenty minutes, and I have to pee!" Buttercup shouted through the locked bathroom door, bouncing up and down to distract her full bladder.

"Just one more min. I'm doing my hair," Bubbles replied calmly at the other side.

"You don't need to fix your hair before bed you prissy!"

"Oh yes I do. My Barbour says I need to brush my hair with 500 strokes every morning, noon, and night or I'll get split ends".

"Bubbles, you can brush you hair in the bedroom! If you don't let me in there in two seconds, I'll have to piss on Octi instead!" Buttercup bluffed, knowing the toilet was in the bag.

"You wouldn't dare," Bubbles voice became sharp and serious.

"Wanna bet? I'm getting him right now." As expected, Bubbles thrust the door open, and came flying out with a huffy frown on her face.

"I'm telling the Professor!" and flew off. Buttercup was too desperate to care. Just as she was about to race to relief, Blossom came out of their bedroom, looking alert.

"Buttercup, where's Bubbles? The mayor just called. He said he got a call saying someones daughter never came home from school," Blossom said in her serious tone.

"Here I am." Bubbles appeared from down the hall. She gave Buttercup another frown. "You're lucky the Professor's busy".

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered as she began to fly toward the ceiling.

"Can't it wait? I really gotta go".

"No time, Buttercup. Who knows what could be happening to that poor girl right now". Blossom and Bubbles made a huge hole in the ceiling. Buttercup sighed and fallowed.

"So, were are we going?" Bubbles asked as they flew through the night sky.

"You look west of town. Buttercup, you take east. I'll search north. If you finish and not find anything, go scan south. If you do find something suspicious, send the spark signal in the sky." Blossom ordered.

"What if their not outside, smart one?" Buttercup asked in a sarcastic tone.

"The FBI are taking care of that. Now go." The three powerpuffs separated into their assigned directions.

Bubbles flew over the park, but only found a bunch of squirrels and raccoons that she happily greeted.

Buttercup searched the east side of town, which had an open juice bar that she excitedly tried to use the restrooms of, but unfortunately, it was for paying customers only. Out desperation, she bought a fruit punch that had a discount on size XX-XL.

Blossom scanned China Town that was still awake, but had a robbery in a fancy hotel she had to stop. When she was finished, a Siamese cat was stuck in a tree. After that, a giant Chinese dragon attacked. And then... well, you know. Lots of bad stuff.

**meanwhile in the center of Townsville:**

Claire's kidnapper had finally dragged her up a ridiculously high and steep staircase that was not a very pleasant climb for either of them. It was very painful and frightening for Claire with the continuous thumping, stabbing, and tumbling of it all, and it was very stressful for the short kidnapper with the joint popping struggle of the heavy sack of the helpless girl, and the frustration of accidentally dropping her and having to run all the way down the stairs after her and start over when they were almost there. But it was all over in around a half hour sense the start.

The sweating man throw the sack containing Claire with all the energy he had left, on a lumpy couch with springs popping out of the corduroy cloth, piercing her in the spine. It was a few minutes of panting and resting to restore energy for them both before the bag Claire was stuck in opened, and she was roughly grabbed by the head and pulled out. She winced at the light she was not yet used to from being in an enclosed potato sack in the night time for thirty minutes.

As she allowed herself to adjust to the brightness, she realized she was being untied. And heard some grumbling as it was done.

"Accursed stairs... grumble... I must remember to install an elevator as to not make myself tiered. For if I make myself tiered due to my lack of effortless transportation, for I must use my energy to take over the world, I will not be able to take over the world... without being tired." (I'll bet you can guess who the kidnapper is now, right?)

'Yowza. Who the heck is this weirdo?' Claire thought to herself before..."YOWCH!" the chatty person ripped the duck tape of her skin. As she screamed, the sweaty sock tumbled out of her mouth and slapped on her lap, soaking her skirt with saliva. She rubbed the sore, red mark left around her mouth. She starred at the one who had almost tore her face off, he was some kind of monkey it looked like. He was no longer wearing the shadowy uniform. Now he was dressed in a blue sleeve-less top, with a white belt, a long, purple cape, white gloves and boots, and an odd helmet that was Beavis and Butthead style.

"Now, child, I will explain my reasoning for you bringing you here. My ingenious explanation for napping you kid (grammar error, but it sounds like 'kidnapping', so deal), is that I, Mojo Jojo (did you guess right?), greatest villain in the universe, have hatched an ingenious plan, to... Hey you rotten kid! What do you think you are doing?" Claire had been interested in the kitchen through the green chimp's endless words. She looked up from the open frig at Mojo with chocolate something smeared all over her face, and lodes of other half eaten foods bundled in her arms, and spread all over the once clean floor. "My pudding! You fool, that was my last pudding cup! And you've sabotaged my delectables!"

"Sorry, I didn't eat much at lunch and I was hungry. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't finish anything. I just took a little of each snack you've got." Claire tried to reason with the infuriated monkey.

"CURSES YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!! Now you've infested all my food with you're sticky fingers and unwanted spit! Clean it up I say. Clean it up NOW!"

Claire quickly swept the food she soiled and throw them out the window(?)

**outside the fortress**

** "**Man, we've been searching Townsville for over a half hour, and still nothing. I wonder were she could possibly-UGH!" Blossom had finished her heroic deeds in China Town, and was passing by the volcano in the center of town as she headed south when a pile of discarded food fell from nowhere and landed on her head. "Groooosss. What's trash doing falling from the sky like that?" She looked up at Mojo's lair on the top of the volcano. 'Darn that crazy Mojo. His litter will take days to wash out of my hair.'

She flew up to the small dome to give that litterer a piece of her mind. She peeked throw one of the many windows and saw a nervous and chocolate coated Claire confronted by an angry looking Mojo Jojo. 'Of course. Why didn't I suspect this before?' Blossom backed away from the window, and shot a pink firework in the air, and waited for her sisters arrival.

**inside the fortress**

"Now, may I offer you a beverage? You must be thirsty after all that food." Mojo said in a suspiciously polite tone, holding out a tray with a glass of what looked like coke or something placed atop it.

"No thanks." Claire said simply.

"Are you sure? You had that old sock in you're mouth. Don't you want to wash out the taste?"

"That food was enough to get it out."

"This is my very own recipe."

"That's nice, but I'm not thirsty."

"Oh come now. Just a sip?"

"Mm-mm"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"**Oh for Pete's sake! Just drink it!"**

"OK, OK. Don't bust a lung. Jeez." Claire picked up the glass and examined the liquid within it. It had a blackish brown color to it and was neither cold nor warm, just... blah. It was bubbling. Not in a fizzy soda way, in a bubbling magma way. It was thick and grimmy looking. Yuk. She gave it a sniff and quickly grabbed her nose in discuss. The strange concoction stunk of burnt rubber and rotten onions. She looked around the large room for a near by window or a plant pot or something to dump this in while Mojo wasn't looking. The couch she sat in was a bit far from all the round windows surrounding her, and there wasn't a plant modal in sight, or anything else she could rid this crap in inconspicuously. Even if there was, Mojo was watching her like a hawk, waiting and making sure she drank it.

Claire sagged down the couch so she had her back laying down. She rested her head on the couch cushion and lifted the glass up to her mouth, but made sure the drink didn't enter. She poured it out onto the side of her face into the couch's old cloth. The tar like substance crawled slowly down her cheek, making her skin tingle uncomfortably. Mojo had this creepy, evil grin as it looked to him from his view, she was drinking it right up.

"Yes, yes,_ yes_." Claire glanced at the big headed chimp a weird look as she was finishing 'drinking' the disgusting muck. He was most definitely up to something.

Once the glass was empty, she quickly whipped her cheek clean of the remains, and covered the stenchy stain she made in the couch with the cushion she was lying on and sat up strait.

"Mmm, tasty." Claire lied as she licked her lips and put the glass back on the tray. "Can I go now?" Mojo broke out in a maniacal evil laugh.

"No you may not. In fact, you'll never be leaving again! Muhahahaha!" Mojo cackled. "What you just drank there, was nuclear powered toxic mixed with Chemical X! Now, when I activate it, it will infuse in you're body, and you will serve me as my super powered servant! You will do my bidding, and all that I command of you!" Mojo took out this remote and pushed a big red button. Claire felt a small vibration from under her. "And my first order is, destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

**meanwhile outside**

"Were are those two?" Blossom crossed her arms impatiently, searching the starless night sky. As if on que, two streaks of light green and baby blue came from east and west towards her. Blossom frowned. "Were on Earth where you?"

"Sorry Bloss. I came as soon as I could." Blossom looked at the shameful Bubbles, and noticed her dress was strangely lumpy looking. "Um... Why are you covered in trash?"

_"Mmmph!"_ Blossom turned her attention to Buttercup, not bothering to answer Bubbles. Her face was as shiny as the moon reflecting in the Townsville bay, from sweat. She was biting her lower lip and had her eyes shut tight. She was also twitching tremendously and was clutching her groin with her legs bent.

"What's up with you?" Blossom questioned her sister.

_"Mmmmmmmmppphhhhhh!" _Buttercup screamed from between her teeth. "Stupid... Juice Bar... Wanted... restroom... pay only... Big juice... need to go... bad... Really long line... no pee... for me..." She managed to squeeze out.

"I see. Bubbles, what are you hiding under there?" Blossom switched back to her other sister.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Bubbles tried to use an innocent voice, but it turned out as a shill squeak. Better yet, the lumps under her dress began to move!

"Bubbles, let them out." Blossom said disappointedly.

"But I-" Blossom gave her a strict look. "Oh... OK." Bubbles lifted the rim of her blue dress and 3 squirrels and a raccoon crawled out and rested on her shoulders and head. "Please Blossom? Can we please take them home?"

"I wish we could Bubbles, but you know what the Professor says when you bringing home pets, especially wild ones. Now, put them back were they belong." Blossom maturely stated.

"Ohhh... It's not fair..." Bubbles set the animals down to the ground, said good-bye, and returned to her sisters sides.

"OK, I figured out that Mojo Jojo has kidnapped Claire, Their in there right now."

"What does Mojo want with Claire?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, lets go find out." Just as Blossom finished her sentence, a loud rumble was heard from inside Mojo's lair. "What in the world is that?" The 3 girls (with Buttercup falling a bit behind due to her condition) crashed threw the ceiling and were amazed at what they saw.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again. I was going to put more in this chapter, but I accidentally erased it, and it was a lot, so I was to lazy and irritated to do it again. I'm unsatisfied with this chapter too. But it's just a fanfic so I'm not gonna write a classic that I put my heart and soul into. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, I'll take flames, just let me know you people are alive out there! **


	3. An Explanation

**Still zip reviews (sigh -.-). I noticed a lot of typos in the last chapters, but I don't think I'll bother fixing them. Anyway, on with the story.**

**The Crusumcrush Girls**

**Chapter 3-An Explanation**

In the middle of the lab, was a gigantic, red monster that resembled a couch. Though it was a lot bigger then a normal one, about the size of three SUZ cars put together. It had two arms of big metal springs, and pillows for palms. The four wooden legs grew long and flexible, the bottom cushions were lifted and roaring as if it's mouth, and above it, were two big, red and yellow colored eyes. "What is this?" Mojo shouted in amazement, staring up at the newly formed monster, ignoring the screams from Claire who was still sitting on it, and not noticing the entrance of the confused Powerpuff Girls.

'This is no good,' he thought to himself as he turned his back away from the scene and scratched his chin. 'Chemical TX (T stands for Toxic) is designed to only work properly on living organisms, not my furniture. Results have not yet been tested, only one way to find out.' Mojo turned to look at the sofa monster again that was now stomping around the laboratory in circles and destroying many things in its rampage. That's when the evil monkey noticed the PPG, just floating in mid-air with empty looks on their faces.

They shook their heads, getting back to reality. "What is that thing?" Bubbles chirped in question.

"It looks like a sofa. Weirdest one I've ever lay eyes on." Blossom answered uncertainly.

"Well, let's get this over with before I have kidney failure!" Buttercup confidently shouted and was about to attack when she was stopped by Blossom.

"But it's not exactly going anything bad yet. Our main target is Mojo. Buttercup, get Claire to safety. Bubbles and I will get the monkey." She directed in her leaderly way.

"Why don't I get to fight?" Buttercup protested.

"Because I said so. Maybe you can find a bathroom when you're done." Buttercup brightened at the idea, and went off to save Claire from the rampaging couch monster. Bubbles and Blossom aimed for Mojo.

"My creation, do as I say and destroy them!" Mojo ordered before the pink and blue puffs talked him. The monster turned itself to see who had shouted at it, and didn't realize Buttercup had just landed on its mouth, and picked up a shaken and shocked Claire in her arms, and fly off to find a safe place for her and a bathroom. But it did see Blossom and Bubbles pounding away at its creator.

"Alright Mojo, we have a few questions for y-_oof!_ Blossom didn't get to finish, for a big pillow hit her across the face and sent her crashing through the wall, and into the ocean water outside, and the strong impact made a big tidal wave. Of course, it was a cushion and the fist didn't hurt much, but the force was incredible. Bubbles looked up at the monster towering over her and swung its arm that just hit Blossom at her in an uppercut where she went through the ceiling, into space, and made a dent in the full moon that was big enough for earthlings to notice.

"Incredible…" Mojo muttered in awe. 'So the creation has an advantage in strength.' "My monster, I am your master, Mojo Jojo! You will obey me, and only me! Now finish those girls!" Mojo yelled up to the couch that starred down at him for a moment, and then ramming its fist at his big head that knocked him out cold and smashed him through the floor. His cape caught onto a piece of metal in the whole made in the floor, so he hung unconscious above the molten magma of the volcano.

The sofa gave a triumphant roar and jumped out of Mojo Jojo's home, and disappeared into the darkness. Once quiet, Claire emerged from a closet and examined the damage done. There were many wholes broken through the walls, ceiling, and the one in the floor Mojo was trapped in. Claire wondered what would have happened to her if she had drunk the chemicals. Would she have become a giant, evil monster too?

"Can you believe that frigging monkey's toilet was out of order?" An angry Buttercup shouted from behind Claire. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"I don't know. I just heard a bunch of crashing sounds from my hiding place." Claire answered.

"That couch sure can pack a punch," a soaked Blossom commented as she and Bubbles entered the lab.

"Ha! You guys got your butts pummbled by a piece of furniture." Buttercup taunted her sisters.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you taste a fist full of that thing when you're off guard!" Bubbles defended.

"My guard's never off. I can take that old hunk of junk down when I'm asleep even."

"OK, shut it you two." Blossom broke in. "We have to return Claire home."

"But what about Mojo?" asked Bubbles.

"Just leave him, I'd say." Buttercup optioned.

"No, I think we should question him on just what he was planning." Blossom decided. "But first, we need to deal with her. Come on, let's bring her home."

"Excuse me; can I stay for the questioning thing? I'd like to know what I was a victim of." Claire asked. The three sisters looked at each other.

"I can see why you're curious, but your father's worried about you," said Blossom.

"Oh, come on red." Buttercup said in an exaggerated voice. "He can wait. Just let her hear what the maniacs got to say for himself."

"Yeah, she won't be able to sleep if she doesn't get what she wants." Bubbles agreed.

"Alright, I guess. But we'll have to make this quick."

"Like heck we better make it quick. I think I might wet myself if I don't get a bathroom fast!" Buttercup quoted.

_"Uuugggggghh…"_all the kindergartners heard from the hole in the floor. In a split second, the three powerpuffs dived in the hole, and came back up holding a dazed Mojo by the cape.

"Wake up, barf bag!" Buttercup shouted in his pointed ear. Mojo's eyes shot open and he zipped his head around in every direction it could turn.

"My lair is ruined!" he weeped.

"Stuff it, monkey man. It was ruined before we got here." Bubbles salted.

"Now listen here, you're going to tell us what all this is was about, every detail." Blossom ordered strictly and clearly.

"And why would I tell you brats anything?" he said.

"If you don't… umm…" Blossom starred at the ceiling, trying to think up a good threat. She looked at Buttercup, who was hopping in place due to the whizzing urge, and then at Mojo's massive helmet. "If you don't tell us, I'll have to let Buttercup have her relief in that hat of yours." Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom disgustedly (but Buttercup had a sign of eagerness out of desperation) Claire gave a little snicker as she tried to picture it in her head, and Mojo couldn't believe what the neat and tidy leader of the PPG just said. Even Blossom was a little surprised in herself. "Don't worry, you can wear it again once she's threw. "

"Y-You're bluffing…" Mojo stuttered.

"Bubbles, would you be so wonderful as to remove Mr. Jojo's hat and hand it to BC here? I think she needs it more than him right now." Bubbles did what Blossom said and walked up to the nervous chimp, and began to twist the helmet off his brain. Buttercup gazed hungrily at it with her brow sweating. Mojo couldn't take it.

"ALRIGHT! I"LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!!!" He shouted out. Blossom gave Bubbles a satisfied nod and she twisted the purple and white striped helmet back in its rightful place. Buttercup was half disappointed and half relieved. Claire was glad she stayed to see the show. "OK, I came up with an ingenious plot to finally rid you brats from the face of the earth forever. I did an experiment on what would happen if I added more power to the Chemical X so as to be stronger than average, therefore whatever mixes with it is stronger then you. I tried everything, until I witnessed an infusion of radioactive toxins, and the results were incredibly high scale on power. So, I stole some toxic from the Townsville power plant, and mixed it in with Chemical X, and it was just what I've been hoping for."

"You mean that icky slug you tried to feed me?" Claire jumped in.

"Yes. Don't interrupt me again. So the next step was to find a gidnypig."

"Why Claire though?" Bubbles asked.

"No pacific reason. I just chose her randomly. And she seemed to be easy enough to capture considering her young age and she was traveling unaccompanied. Now shut up and let me talk."

"Hang on a sec, why would you go through the trouble to kidnap someone when you could have just used something you already had, like that couch?" Buttercup questioned in a suspicious tone.

"I'm getting to that, so shut your big potholes! According to my research, living beings are more effective than inanimate objects, more controlled, though I'm not 100 sure what happens to the results of non living infusions."

"So your saying living organisms infused with this toxic chemical become stronger then things made with normal Chemical X?" Blossom knowledgably asked.

"That is correct. At least different capabilities."

"Nother' question. Wouldn't it have been easier to use an ant or something then stealing a person as a test subject?" Buttercup asked again.

"Do you think I would use and animal as a test subject when I am one?"

"Ants aren't animals, dumb-dumb." Bubbles corrected.

"And what do you have in conmen with ants? Don't monkeys eat those?" Claire quoted.

"I do not eat ants, or any other kind of insect!" Mojo retorted. "Plus, humans have more evolved minds then ants or any other species, so they turn out more skilled with super powers. Any more of your stupid questions? I'm pretty much done here."

"I've got one." Claire announced. "You had some sorta remote control thing that when you pushed the button, the couch transformed. What was up with that?"

"Chemical TX can take long periods of time to activate, so I invented a secret ingredient in the chemical that speeds it up when I awaken it with that red button on the control."

"Is that all? We'll have to tell the Professor about this so he can look into it more," said Blossom with her sisters agreeing. "For now, let's get you home," Blossom pointed to Claire "and you to jail" Blossom scowled at Mojo Jojo.

**I wish this didn't turn out so short. Oh well. ****I'm starting to lo****se my spirit for this story, so I might stop for a while and write mini stories I have in my head. ****This is just a heads up, it doesn't mean I'm stopping right here and now. I at least want to get the CCG started which is in the next chapter. ****If I do finish this, it probably won't be that long. I was planning on making this big and major thing about it, but I think I'll just chop them into ****sequels**** (unless I get some supportive reviews)****. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Memory's and Evil Thoughts

**Hallelujah! 1 review from charisma, 2 from Koharu, 2 more from Jellogrl and 1 from bubbles968! God Bless you all! Ok, so, I know I haven't updated in the longest time, but I really like my other story better. I just thought I'd finish up this one chapter and post it because it was just lying around in my files. Oh yeah. And I also know I said the CCG's appearance would be in this chapter and, well, it's not. **

**The Crusumcrush Girls**

**Chapter 4- Memory's and Evil Thoughts**

"Let's go to the jail first, because it's on the way to your house." Blossom directed. All the PPG with Claire and the captive Mojo Jojo flew down into the local jail and through the fumed monkey into the cell and behind bars.

"Thank you Powerpuff Girls. We'll take it from here." A police man thanked the three.

"Just doing our job. Good night officer." Blossom said politely as she, Buttercup and Bubbles headed for the exit (not through the ceiling this time).

"Come on Claire, we'll take you home now." Bubbles motioned for Claire to join them. Claire turned to look at the trapped villain. She asked him something quiet enough so no one else could hear.

"Would I really have become a monster if I drank that stuff?" Mojo looked up with curiosity.

"Not necessarily a monster, but you would have had super powers." Claire ran his words through her mind, and the possibilities she could do if she was in that couch's shoes.

"Let's get a move on, girly. If my kidneys die, you're the one who's gonna have to transplant your own to me." Buttercup shouted from across the cell, now looking in serious amounts of pain. Claire toddled over to the heroines, Bubbles picked her up in her arms, and they all flew out towards her home that Claire had given the address to them earlier.

"Is that your home down there?" Blossom pointed out a house she spotted below them.

"No, the one next door." Claire corrected. The girls placed Claire to the ground and took a look at her home. It certainly didn't look much like a house. It looked more like a rundown outhouse. It was damp and dreary looking with many moths flying about.

"Wow, what a dump-_ow!_" Buttercup's shin was kicked hard by Blossom's foot. Claire's dad ran out of the shed like a bullet and swept his daughter into his arms.

"Thank goodness. Are you all right? Tell me what happened," he frantically said, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Don't make a scene." Claire tried to push him away, quit embarrassed.

"You are in big trouble young lady." His attitude suddenly changed strict. He placed her to the ground again and crossed his arms.

"What!? What for? I was just kidnapped by a crazy monkey, and you're blaming _me?" _

"Don't you give me any excuses. I called the Morebucks when you didn't come home, and they said you refused to come with them!"

"Yeah, well, it's not like they objected at all," she protested huffily.

"I thought I told you to stay safe with them no matter how much you don't like it, and you disobeyed on the first day! Because of your stubbornness, you went and got yourself stolen!"

"I think we better go." Blossom whispered to her sisters that agreed easily. "Well, we should be going. Nice meeting you Mr. Claire's Dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you dearly for finding my daughter, and for the last time you saved her too," Claire's dad changed again to a polite tone.

"Yeah, yeah. No prob." Buttercup said, waving her hand carelessly. "Now let's go before I explode."

"Bye, bye Mister. Bye, bye Claire. See you at school!" Bubbles waved good bye. Claire's dad waved back, but Claire was too busy pouting in the grass to notice. And the girls were gone, with Buttercup far in the lead.

"Let's get you to bed. We'll finish this talk in the morning," Claire's dad told her as she pulled out weeds from the roots. She got to her feet and spit on the ground before walking into her home.

That night, Claire lay wide awake on her moth eaten mattress. Her mind was crazy full of random thoughts. One was of her mother. She remembered how she use to tell her stories at night, and awaken her to her horrifyingly grotesque meals, and drive her to school, and hold parties for her and her friends, and bought every carton of eggnog at the market during the holidays, and do all the motherly things mothers do. But only a year ago, she passed out and was sent to the hospital. She could remember the exact words of the doctor on that day. He said to her father, "I'm afraid your wife has AIDS."

At the time, Claire had no idea what 'AIDS' was, but was scared by the words, "I'm afraid". Her father explained to her that it was a terrible disease that had been in her for years and years, and only now has it decided to kick in. When Claire asked, he wouldn't answer if she was going to live. The bills for operation were high, and her dad was spending every sent they had on her for constant surgery, even when the doctors said they weren't helping. When it got to the point where he was about to spend Claire's college money and even sell the house, her mom had stopped him and said he and the child were more important than the pointless burning of money on her.

One day, the hospital released her. Claire assumed this meant everything was all better and they could go back to their normal life, but reality was far from that dream. They were told by the doctor to make sure she's comfortably adjusted in bed, and given lots of love. The sick women lay in bed, being fed her favorite meals, and kept getting up to look outside for something they didn't know of. On the day of the worst for the little Claire, her mother was as weak as ever, and she just sat there, not wanting to be spoken to for an hour, staring of at the shimmering water of their small lake outside, and the distant green mountains, praying silently, until she summoned the two by her side. She told her husband some stuff about how she's always loved him and kissed him many times. Then she turned to her daughter and said the words Claire would never forget.

"My beloved little child Claire, God in heaven says he needs me soon, so please let me go with all your love. And look out for your father, and your friends. And you can talk to me any time you like. Even if you can't hear me, I'm always be listening, kay? We'll see each other again; just don't make it any shorter then it's supposed to. Will you be a good girl when I'm gone?"

"But you won't go! Not now! I need you more than God! Please say you'll stay!" She would start crying and hugged her weak mother tightly.

"Don't be selfish Claire Bear. You have to learn how to let go of things you really love in life." She looked down at her beloved weeping daughter. "I'll miss you too… I'll miss you both… "She gave them both the most meaningful embrace of a life time for anyone. The family of three sat there for hours and hours, until they all cried themselves to sleep. In the morning, Claire woke up to a sobbing father, and her asleep mother, with her arms still wrapped around them. When she asked him what was wrong, he gasped and quickly tried scooting her out of the bedroom. Claire had a powerful punching feeling in her gut at what he was so horrified of. She wriggled herself from the clutches of her dad, and ran back to her mother. She shouted for her to wake up, but she never did. Never.

After the death of Claire's mother, all the gone money her dad spent on the operations sent them to the streets. They eventually got an old apartment that seemed to be so desperate it was cheap enough for them to afford. Karle's (Claire's mom) brother/Claire's Uncle, was a dirty rich man who lived in Colorado (If you remember, Princess moved into Townsville in her first episode, so they don't live in Townsville yet). Yet, he would give them no money because he said it was her dad's fault his sister died of AIDS because he used to be a smoker before he married (I can't exactly say the details of why this means it's his fault since this is rated K+. If you're at least in 5th grade, I think you should know). Later in the next year, he managed to get a job application, and they moved to Townsville, but are still very poor.

Claire turned in her bed. That was why she hated Princess and her rich family so much. She tried so hard to keep the promise she made to her mom, but it was going very wrong so far. Another thought in her head was about what Mojo Jojo had said about her being able to have super powers. 'If I did, I could make the Morebucks share the family money, and I could give Dad the life he wants us to have like before Mom died. I could do so many changes.' She thought about the Powerpuff Girls that have helped her out twice now.

'Shoot! I forgot to thank them again! I must seem just as spoiled as Princess now!' She stuffed her pillow over her face. 'I'll just have to tomorrow at school.' She heard a big BOOM from outside. The little kindergartner lifted her head from her dirty pillow and looked out her window. The couch monster from earlier, that looked a heck of a lot bigger now, was running around town like crazy. Exploding things, and setting them on fire. All the towns people were running around in frantic swarms, screaming their heads off. This was in the distance; Claire's home was out of town, so she didn't need to worry about their own safety too much. Something caught her eye. Three streaks of pink, green and blue, were heading straight towards the destructive monstrosity. Claire quickly pulled out an old pair of binoculars from under her bed and looked back through them out the window.

The girls appeared to be in night gowns, with their eyes drooping tiredly. Blossom was shouting something at the evil sofa, something Claire was much too far to make earshot with, Bubbles eyelids eyes were falling, as was she a few times before quickly regaining herself, and she was hugging some sort of stuffed octopus in her arms, and Buttercup looked infuriated at being woken up to deal with this thing. As the fight broke out, Claire noticed all the town's people had stopped running and screaming to cheer their heroes on. This made Claire think about herself being similar, yet apart from those citizens. 'Those fools, just standing there when they should be helping in some way. What did they do to help themselves before the PPG came to save their sorry butts?' Claire gasped at what she had just thought. It sort of came on its own will from the back of her head. 'How could I think that way? Their just letting them do their job, and cheering them on it,' Claire's louder thoughts said. 'Actually, all they ever do is depend on them to pick up the dirt their town holds.' The uncontrollable quiet voice assured her. She grabbed her head and shook it vigorously. 'That's not true! How do I know that if I've lived here only a week? I sound like my cousin!' Claire slowly lifted her head back up and starred out the window. 'Am I like them? Am I just another fan girl from school to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?' The green puff made a kick at the couch's backside, and sent it hurdling up to the sky. Claire could hear the faint applause of the town. It looked like the girls didn't even notice as they started back home to the comfort of their warm bed. 'All they did was brush the crowd off. They don't care if the people are grateful or not!'

All of an unexpected sudden, something crashed through the roof of Claire's small house. "ACK! We're being bombed!" is what popped out of Claire's dry mouth before she turned to see what happened. None other than the couch monster was lying in the heap of broken lumber and nails from the destruction of her roof top. It lay motionless. Claire lifted her covers out of the way as she slowly climbed down to the cold, wooden floor, and o so very cautiously approached the creature. Its eyes wear gently shut. She picked up a piece of drift wood, and began pocking the armrest of the beast to see if it was alive. There it lay, completely lifeless it seemed. Claire's dad came running and yelled out at what he saw in his daughter's bedroom.

"Holy cripes! Get away from that thing Claire!" He shouted in panic.

"I think it's dead Dad…" He slowly crept around the monster and next to Claire's side.

"No, it's just unconscious." He announced after a long examination.

"How can you tell?"

"Let's just say, I've experienced death enough to memorize what it looks like." Claire looked up sympathetically at her father. She knew he saw his wife's death, but she knew nothing of any others he might have seen. "We should call the mayor's office to see if he can get the Powerpuff Girls to-" when he said the 'Powerpuff Girls', he monster's huge red and yellow eyes shot open instantly.

**Alrighty. Thanks for reading. And you all know what I want. **_**ReviewsLotsandlotso'dem… **_**But I doubt I'll get many. Oh, and, I'll post the next chap soon enough, but if the lack of reviews is still there, I don't think you can expect chapter 6 to come any time soon. But I will try to finish this story. Except that might not be for years...  
**


End file.
